Where are you Patricia
by Neddie24Surviver
Summary: When Victor get put in the sarcofogi of greed what happens when Robert finds Patricia wandering around the gatehouse. Will the Sibuna club reach her in time. Will Eddie ever admit his feelings for Patricia. Pairings: Patricia/Eddie, Alfie/Willow, Joy/Fabian. Don't like then please do not read.
1. Help

**A/N: Okay I don't own anything and this takes place after Victor goes into the sarcaphogi of greed. What if Patricia had sneaked out to go talk to the real Harriet Denby. This is what I think will happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Where are you Patricia?_

_Chapter 1: Help_

Patricia Williamson was creeping through the hallways of the gatehouse trying to get to Harriets room without being spotted but it seemed harder then when KT and Eddie did it. Patricia started panicing as she heard strang noises coming from upstairs.

"What are you doing up there Frobisher?" Patricia said as she abandoned sneaking around and walked towards the sarcophogis room.

Patricia heard evil laughter and Victors voice as Patriciasilently opened the door to find it unlocked. Patricia walked up the stairs and peeked into the room to see Robert staring at a closed Sarcophogis case.

"Sweet dreams Victor." Robert said as he turned to go back to his studies.

Patricia gasped and covered her mouth hoping Robert hadn't heard her, but of course her luck wasn't that good.

"Who's there." Robert said.

Patricia began sprintinng down the stairs and turned her head at the bottom to see Robert close behid her.

**-Line that doesn't seem to work for me-**

"What is Patricia doing at the gatehouse." Fabian said as he noticed the camera screens.

Eddie jumped over the bed and increased the volume on his computar a little bit. Robert grabbed Patricia arround the waist and began dragging her backwards.

"Let me go!" Patricia shouts trying to punch Robert in the arm but he catches her wrist.

"Nice try...you won't be seeing the light of day for, quit a while." Robert said as Patricia's eyes widened.

"W-What do you mean."

Eddie and Fabian had horror stricken faces as they watched Robert drag Patricia down another secret tunnel and then show up twenty minutes later back on camera.

"Hey guy's, what is it what's wrong." KT asked as she looked at Fabian and then looked at Eddie.

"KT Patricia's been-" Eddie started as a scream filled the night sky.

**-Line that is finally working for me-**

Patricia sat up in the room she was confined to by Robert to see a bunch of what looked like torture devices. Patricia gulps as the door opens to reveal Robert with an evil smile on his face.

"I don't want your sole to be devoured by Amitt, I dont want you to be one of the five sinners. I explained to her that I want at least one human to be my slave...so that is where you come in." Robert said as he walks closer to Patricia who was staring at him not showing any fear or any other kind off emotion. "You remind me of my daughter Sara when she, Victor, and Rufus were still very young. Always stone faced, but don't worry I will fix that." Robert picked up one of the defices and showed it to Patricia.

"W-What are you gonna d-do with that." Patricia stuttered out as Robert placed it on Patricia's arm and turned it on.

"Why this little device causes your worst fears to appear in this reality." Robert said as Patricia just continued to stare stone faced not wanting to show Robert that she was scared of him.

"I'm not scared off you."

"Well maybe you aught ta be." Robert said and that was what cracked the goth pixie.

Patricia's eyes widened as the device took affect and Rufus appeared in the room looking smuggly at her as he started slapping her around. Patricia began screaming and trying to get the device off her arm but nothing seemed to work. Robert noticed the change in her attitude and laughed as he walked up to the trembling girl and removed the device.

"I will be back at three AM tomarrow, I hope you have unpleasant dreams." Robert said as he left the room closing the doors behind him.

"Guys please find me soon."

**A/N: There's the chapter guys hope you liked it.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**/**

**T**

**O**

**O**

**/**

**S**

**E**

**E**

**/**

**W**

**H**

**A**

**T**

**/**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**P**

**E**

**N**

**S**

**/**

**T**

**O**

**/**

**P**

**A**

**T**

**R**

**I**

**C**

**I**

**A**

**!**


	2. Nightmare's Return and Werid Dreams

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewd hears the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

_Where are you Patricia_

_Chapter 2: Nightmare's Return_

Patricia layed down on the floor after Robert had left to see if she could fall asleep. Patricia rolled around for a few minutes until her eyes slowly closed and she fell into a not so peacful sleep.

**~Dream Sequence~**

Patricia found herself back in the warehouse from two years ago. Rufus was standing in front of her and handing her a bottle of water. Patricia hastily took the bottle as Rufus pulled her pink hair strip from her hair andd her braclet.

"Hey, those are mine give them back!" Patricia said as suddenly Rufus turned into Denby and she pulled out a knife.

"If you don't do exactly what we say...then your boyfriend gets this knife in his throat." Denby said as suddenly Eddie appeared in her grasp.

Patricia's eyes widened and she felt tears pouring from her eyes as she looked up at her Ex-boyfriends face. He looked really pale and was sweating slightly staring at the blade against his throat.

"Well..."

"I'll do anything you want j-just please let him go." Patricia says as Denby gives her an evil smile.

"I don't beleive you." And she plunges the knife intoi Eddie's throat.

**~End Dream Sequence~**

"NOOOOO!" Patricia shot up breathing hard with a mixture of cold sweat and tears all over her face and clothing.

**-Line that is working well for me now-**

"NOOOO!" Eddie shoots up as Fabian falls out of his bed and subconsciously grabbed his mathbook.

"Eddie are you alright what happened?"

"Fabian we have a problem..." Eddie says as he looks over at his clock to see the time. "It's 2:59 in the morning I'll tell you at school just try and get some sleep." Eddie lays back down and runs a hand over his eyes as his dream runs through his head again.

"Is everything alright dearys I heard a shout." Trudy said as she opened the door.

"I'm fine Trudy...j-just a bad dream is all." Eddie says trying to convince himself as well as Trudy.

"Well alright, you know where to find me if you have another bad dream." Trudy leaves the room and Eddie rolls ontoi his side to stare at a picture of Patricia and him sitting on his couch in America.

"What went wrong..." With that Eddie falls back into a dreamless sleep.

**-Line that is amazing and loves me-**

"I hope you didn't sleep well." Two voices called as Patricia sat in the farthest back corner of the room away from the two.

"Aw look Robert she's scared." Denby sneers as she tries grabbing Patricia's arm.

"P-Please leave me alone." Patricia said as new tears fell from her face/.

"Leave me to my work Harriet." Robert says as Denby leaves the room.

Robert walks to his wall and picks up a silver knife and flashes it at Patricia. He walks over to her knocking her head against the wall and dragging her to the center of the room. He throws Patricia to the ground and gets ontop of her as he puts the knife to her throat.

"Do not fight me understand." Robert said as he put a little pressure on the knife. "UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes now get the hell away from me!" Patricia said as she tried to push him off her.

Robert brought his hand back and punched Patricia in the face, and then proceeded to brand something into her side. Patricia screamed with each movement of the knife as Robert laughed at her. When he finished her brought some gauze out and wrapped her entire chest in it.

"You are mine, do not ever and I mean ever forget that." Robert said as he knocked Patricia's head against the floor and walked out of the room.

"Eddie...please help me." Patricia said as she slipped into unconsciousness.

**A/N: There's the chapter guys hope you liked it.**


	3. Walfie and Jabian WTF?

**A/N: Okay this is a Willow/Alfie chapter, and the Sibuna's find out they have to except her and Joy into Sibuna.**

**Joy/Willow: *fangirling***

**Alfie/Fabian: Help.**

**A/N: Get used to it boys and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

_Where are you Patricia?_

_Chapter 3: Walfie and Jabian WTF?_

Alfie walked into the dining room to see Willow sitting at the table alone, everyone had gone off and was doing there own thing. (Eddie, and KT trying to save Patricia, Joy and Mara talking on the couch, Jerome in his room talking to Poppy and his Dad, Ect)

"Hey Willow do you maybe wanna hang out with me sometime?" Alfie says as he sits next to Willow.

"OOOH YES ID LOVE TO HANG WITH YOU!" Willow said overdramatically as she hugged Alfie.

"Looks like you got yourself a real charmer there Alfie." Joy teased as Alfie glared at her.

"Oh your just jelouse." Alfie said as Joy rolled her eyes and stood up to walk out of the room.

"J-Joy can I have a minute with you...out in the hallway." Fabian said as Joy gave Mara a confused look but walked out into the hallway anyway.

**-Line that is currently thinking its a human girl-**

"So what did you want to talk about Fabes? Fabes?" Joy asked as she waved her hand infront of Fabians face.

"Oh right, what I wanted to tell you Joy is that-" Fabian didn't finish his sentence as he pulled Joy's face into a kiss.

After a few minutes Fabian let Joy go to see a giant goofy smile on her face. Fabian shook Joy's shoulders for what felt like forever and saying her name.

"Earth to Joy calling Joy, respond." Fabian said as Joy shook her head.

"What were we talking about again?" Joy asked confused.

"I just kissed you, you were right Joy I need to get my mind off Nina and maybe...you can help me with that?" Fabian asked as Joy jumps in his arms and he spins her around.

"So I'll take that as a yes." Fabian asks.

"Your the word nerd so duh!" Joy said as a very loud 'Finally is heard throught the house.

**A/N: There's the chapter guys.**

**Joy: Aw Fabes your crying.**

**Fabian: Yeah because you stepped on my foot.**

**Joy: *looks down* Oops sorry Fabes *removes foot and kisses Fabians head***

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	4. Escape Attempt Part 1

**A/N: Okay this takes place three days after the last chapter. Patricia is getting tired of staying in the room and she tries to escape.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_Where are you Patricia?_

_Chapter 4: Escape Attempt Part 1_

Patricia rubbed her shoulder as she ran into the locked door again trying to break the door off its hinges. Patricia hissed as her shoulder connected with the door and she heard a satisfying crack from one of the hinges.

"One more hit should do it." Patricia said as she walked back a few pases and then took off and ran into the door that landed her in a darkened hallway.

Patricia looked down at herself and cringed at the dried blood everywhere and her ripped clothing. She shook her head and began running down the hallway not knowing which way was out and which was a dead end. After what felt like hourse Patricia found a door and hastily opened it to see woods in front of her. (**A/N: Those were secret rooms hidden under the house with multiple entrances from the woods.**) Patricia had a smile on her face as she began running in the direction off the house.

**-Line that runs into the Gatehouse multiple times-**

"The little brat escaped Harriet, I want you to bring her back and teach her a lesson about never escaping me." Robert said as he grabbed Harriet by her throat and stared at her eyes.

"O-Of course Robert." Harriet said as Robert released her and went back to his studies.

Hariet walked out of the gatehouse and noticed Patricia running through the woods to what looked like a clearing. Harriet silently followed her and saw her freeze at a specific place in the woods.

"I still love you Eddie...I know your there Harriet. I know Robert wants me back but can you please just let me have a day with them." Patricia pleaded as Harriet grabbed her bruised arm and dragged her back into the gatehouse.

"You need to be taught a lesson Patricia, You need to learn that when you escape bad things will happen. Get on your knees." Harriet said as Patricia started backing away from her.

Harriet grabbed the trembling girl and pushed her on her knees. Harriet walked around her and then kicked her in the side, unknown to both of them but Sibuna was watching the whole thing on the hidden camera (**A/N: Harriet brought Patricia up to the room before Roberts study room**)

"Please stop I won't run again just please." Patricia said in a broken voice as Harriet picked her up and slammed her back down on the ground causing a whimper to escape Patricia's mouth.

"I know you won't." Harriet said as she dragged Patricia back down to her holding cell.

**-Line that is at Anubis and taunting Eddie with a hoagie-**

"PATRICIA!" Eddie shouted as he grabbed the computer screen and started shaking it.

KT and Fabian looked horrified as Alfie started crying on the ground. KT shook her head and rubbed Eddies back as he cried.

"We have to get her out, I dont want to lose Yacker." Eddie said as Fabian and Alfie wiped there eyes.

"Guys we can't do anything, not right now I mean Trudys going balistic as it is and we still have to initiate Joy and Willow into Sibuna sinse me and Fabian are dating them." Alfie said as KT looked towards Eddie to see him nod.

"Just tell them to meet us in the clearing in the woods after lunch." Eddie mumbled as he picked up a photo from his bedside table and hugged it to his chest.

(**A/N: I'm gonna skip to the end of the initiantions where they all say 'Sibuna'**)

"Welcome aboard guys...Sibuna" Eddie said as Joy put her hand over her right eye.

"Sibuna" She said.

"Sibua-wha?"

Eddie suddenly cringed when Willow said that and he sat down and began crying his heart out. Joy looked confusedly around the circle until she noticed someone missing and then it clicked.

"Where's Patricia." Joy asked as Eddie's sobbing got louder.

"Eddie shh it's okay, Robert kidnapped her and is torturing her every night. And the worst part is they make Eddie share her dreams and he sees all the pain they inflict on her." Fabian said as Joy's mouth opens in shock.

"Tha-thats terrible, why would he do that." Willow seemed upset at this and she went and hugged Eddie.

"We'll get her back Eddie, you can trust us on that one."

Suddenly a Blood curdling scream rang through the air coming from the gatehouse.

**A/N: Left you all with a cliffhanger hope you liked this chapter**

**Patricia: Why do you do this to me.**

**A/N: Because and the next chapter will be rated M for sexual reasons.**

**Patricia: SAY WHAT!**

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	5. Rape and Rescue

**A/N: Okay hears part 2 of Escape Attempt. This chapter is rated M for adult realitlys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot.**

_Where are you Patricia?_

_Chapter 5: Rape and Rescue_

Patricia screamed as an iron bar connected with her still healing side causing the scab wound to re-open not that Frobisher cared. Robert knocked the girl to the ground and kissed her lips as he grew more frustrated with her constant struggles.

"HARRIET GET YOUR NO GOOD ARSE IN HEAR AND HOLD HER ARMS ABOVE HER HEAD!" Robert said as Patricia's eyes widened and she began screaming threats at him and any other word that came to her mouth.

Harriet walked in the room and grabbed Patricia's wrist and held them above her head as Robert kissed the teen again. Patricia's struggles to get free increased as she felt Roberts tounge enter her mouth as she was about to scream again. Patricia did the one thing she knew would get his mouth off her so she bit down on his tounge. Robert yelped and moved away from her holding his mouth as he saw the smug smirk on Patricia's face.

"You think your so clever well I'm not like most men, and you should treat me a little better if you want Eddie to live through the night." Robert whispers in Patricia's ear as her struggling seices. "Good girl."

Patricia just lays there crying every once in a while she would try to kick Robert off her but he would reward her with a slap to the face. Patricia knew that she would be forever changed if Robert went through with what he was planning.

"Please god...I just want to go back to Anubis, I just want him to stop please." Patricia thought as Robert started removing his clothes.

"You may leave now Harriet, I think she knows whos the real master hear." Robert said as Harriet left the room.

"P-Please don't..." Patricia had a look of pure terror on her face as Robert climbed back on top of her only in his boxers.

Robert kissed Patricia's lips for a long time as he ripped off Patricia's shirt and began roaming her body. Robert started kissing Patricia's neck as she screamed for him to stop. Robert ripped off her bra and then started groping her breasts.

"Please stop!" Patricia shouted.

Robert ripped the girls pants and panties off and entered her in one fluid motion. Patricia screamed bloody murder as Robert saw the blood seep out of her.

"Seems you were a virgin. Keyword _were_." Robert laughed as he molested the girl under him.

**-Line that is acting like a horse now-**

Eddie ran towards the gatehouse as the screaminng was getting louder with the other Sibuna's close behind him.

"Eddie calm down." Fabian tried to grab his friends shoulder but Eddie just swerved away from him.

"That's Patricia screaming Fabian don't you care!" Eddie said as Fabian froze for a few seconds then started running like he was on fire.

"STOP PLEASE! EDDIE!" Patricia shouts as the Sibuna's pick up there pace a little bit.

**-Line that is still acting like a horse-**

Robert released his semen over the broken girls body as she cried and curled in a ball away from Robert. Robert called Harriet in and told her to throw Patricia outside of the Gatehouse in the woods. Harriet looked horrified at Patricia as she carried the girl outside and set her down in a place that she would be easily seen.

"I didn't want it to go this far..." Harriet took her jacket off and placed it around Patricia's shoulders as the girl looked up at her with clouded eyes.

"P-Please just leave me alone." Patricia said as Harriet silently walked back into the Gatehouse.

The sibuna's turned the corner and ran to the secret entrance when they heard sobbing coming from a bush beside them. KT opened the brush to see Patricia curled in a ball on the ground and crying Harriets jacket around her shoulders. (**A/N: Just so everyone knows I am completly against Rape and Sexual Assault, but for this story I just thought it would be something Robert would do.**)

"Patricia..." KT asked as she walked up to the girl and touched her shoulder.

Patricia screamed and flinched away from KT. The girl seemed hurt at this but looked towards Eddie.

"Try to calm her down, she may listen to you." KT said as Eddie nods.

"Yacker...Yacker it's me Eddie calm down okay. Please calm down." Eddie whispers as he takes Patricia in his arms.

Patricia's sobbing calmed down some as she clasped Eddie's shirt. Patricia calmed down and sat up wiping her eyes and looking down at her lap as she pulled her knees up to her chest to protect herself.

"Please don't touch me." Patricia said as she scooted closer to Eddie.

Eddie slipped his arm around Patricia's waist and pulled the girl closer to his body. He knew one thing about Patricia as did the other Sibuna's.

His Yacker was Broken.

**A/N: There's the chapter guys hope you Review.**

**Joy: *slaps me* What was that!**

**A/N: OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!**

**Joy: For causing Patricia to be broken!**


	6. Screaming

**A/N: Okay thanks for all the Reviews and hears the next chapter that takes place a week after they Rescue Patricia from the Gatehouse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Where are you Patricia_

_Chapter 6: Screaming_

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! EDDIE HELP! GET OFF ME!" Patricia screamed as she shot up in her bed clutching her sheets to her chest. (**A/N: KT had switched rooms with Mara so she could be closer to Patricia**)

KT jumps at the shout coming from Patricia's bed as she fell out of her bed. KT looked over at Patricia as she noticed the tears falling from her eyes.

"Trix are you okay? Trix." KT got up off the ground and walked over to Patricia's bed.

"I-I'm Fine." Patricia stuttered out as she layed back down.

"Patricia you are most certaintly not fine...please tell me what happened in the Gatehouse."

Patricia took a shaky breath in and pushed her covers off her and sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest. KT sat down next to Patricia and watched the goth girl.

"H-He R-R-R" Patricia couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

"He what Patricia?" KT was getting really worried for her friend at the way she was acting.

"He Raped Me Okay.! You happy now." Patricia mumbled as KT's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell us, or at least me." KT said as Patricia shook her head.

"I don't know, KT I'm just afraid h-hell come b-back and k-kill me or one of y-you guys."

KT pulled Patricia into a hug as the girl cried into the Tan skinned girls chest. KT hated seeing her friend like this. A knock was heard at her door as it flew open to reveal Eddie.

"Yacker are you okay I heard you scream." Eddie said as he walked in the room.

"KT c-can you tell him please." Patricia said as she layed back on her bed and pulled the covers up to cover her face.

"Yeah, Eddie when Patricia was taken by Frobisher he-" Just then a loud crash is heard downstairs.

**A/N: There's the chapter sorry for the incredible shortness.**


	7. The Sequel

**A/N: The Sequel is called I'll Always love you Patricia. Hope you guys check it out.**

**Neddie24Surviver**


End file.
